Confusion and Seiko
by TheMorninSun
Summary: This story is what happens after Satoshi goes back in time Aka book of shadows start BUT convinces Ayumi how to do the Sachicko ever after charm correctly thus erasing Corpse parties in-game events from happening.This means Seiko,Sakaturo,Mayu and Ms.Yui are all still alive.
1. Chapter 1

One day after school Satoshi called Seiko to the back of the school.

Seiko:What's up Mochida?

Satoshi:Shinohara i was wondering why Naomi was absent today...

Seiko:Oh Mochida she caught the flu!

Satoshi:Oh man i hope she's alright.

Seiko:Wanna go find out?

Satoshi:Not now there's something i wanna ask...

Seiko:And what's that?

Satoshi:Wanna go get some ice cream and take a walk?

Seiko:Oh?Are you asking me out?

Satoshi:Well...As a friend!

Seiko:Well i am free today so okay.

Satoshi:(YES!)

So the two friends went out to get some ice cream and chill on top of a hill looking at the blue sky.

Satoshi:Shinohara?

Seiko:Mmm?

Satoshi:This is just awkward considering you're usually hanging with Naomi right?

Seiko:Yeah but this time it can actually be some fun!

Satoshi:What do you mean?

Seiko:*Comes closer to Satoshi and grabs his leg*You know what i mean...

Satoshi:Uh...Shinohara you're kidding right?

Seiko:Maybe,maybe not,Wanna find out?

Satoshi:Shinohara!

Seiko:Ok ok!*giggle*

Satoshi:*Laughs*Y'know i have known you for so many years yet we never got any time alone...

Seiko:Ah...Mochida you're so warm!

They spent hours talking and without warning the sunset came.

Satoshi:Well let's go home!

Seiko:Yeah.

While getting up Seiko tripped and fell on Satoshi.

Seiko:Oh sorry my leg just hurts from sitting down all this time.

Satoshi:It's ok.

They're lips were very close and both oh they're hearts were pounding right out of they're chests.

Seiko:Um...*gets up*

Satoshi:*Gets up also*

Seiko:It was nice hanging out with you Mochida!

Satoshi:You too Seiko.

Seiko was stunned and shocked.

Seiko:What?

Satoshi:Well we grew closer as friends right?

Seiko:I guess so...

Satoshi:Well its dark now so I'll walk you home.

Seiko:Aw thanks so much Satoshi!*Kisses his cheek*

Satoshi:*Blushes*

And the two began to walk home...

With Naomi at home...

Naomi:Ugh...*Cough**Hack*Seiko why didn't you come visit me?

Suddenly she receives a text message.

Seiko's text:I'm so sorry i didn't come to visit and check up.I was hanging with Satoshi for the afternoon.I promise I'll give you tomorrow though.

Naomi:Seiko and Satoshi hanging out?First name basis?What's going on...

She begins to wail at the thought of her best friend and her crush beginning to date.

Naomi:No Seiko would never do that to me.

...Or would she?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was your average busy school day...

After school.

Ayumi:Um...Mochida?

Satoshi:What is it Shinozaki?

Ayumi:I wanna talk to you in private.

Satoshi:Oh ok.

They wait until everyone else leaves to begin they're conversation.

Ayumi:What i wanted to say was...

Satoshi:Yeah?

Ayumi:I've always loved you,Satoshi.

Satoshi:W-what!?

This was the gang's class rep,the person that told him ghost stories,to remember to study and of all things,was one of his closest friends.

Ayumi:(Please just say it...Say you love me too...)

Satoshi:Ayumi you're one of my closest friends but i never once thought that was how you felt...

Ayumi:You're my description of a perfect guy.

Satoshi:I'm so sorry Shinozaki but...I don't feel the same way.

Ayumi:(No...No...)

Satoshi:I'm in love with someone else.

Ayumi:(Just hold in the tears Ayumi...)

Satoshi:Can we just be...Y'know...friends?

Ayumi:Yeah it's okay i understand.

Satoshi:Well i have to go you later Shinozaki.

Satoshi Walks out the classroom and goes home while Ayumi breaks down.

Ayumi:Why?WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?*Tears*

Yoshiki steps in and runs to her side.

Yoshiki:Shinozaki what happened!?

Ayumi:Mochida...Why?*Sob*

Yoshiki:(She must have confessed...Damn!I knew i should have stopped her.)

With Seiko at Naomi's house.

Seiko:Hey Naomi I'm so sorry your not feeling well.

Naomi:I'm fine,are you okay though?

Seiko:Huh?

Naomi:What were you doing with Satoshi yesterday?

Seiko:We just hung out as friends.

Naomi:Hmm...

Seiko:Oh come on Naomi he's not all yours you know!

Naomi:W-what!?

Seiko:I want a bite at the turkey too!

Naomi:Seiko you know how i feel about him...

Seiko:Well if you don't hurry then he's gonna get snatched up!

Naomi:What,do you like him or something?

Seiko:*Giggle*Mayyyybe.

Naomi:Ugh Seiko your so lucky i might be here for quite some time.

Seiko:And while your here i get to mess around!

Naomi:SEIKO!

The doorbell rings.

Seiko:I'll get it.

Satoshi:Hey Seiko wanna go somewhere today?

Seiko:Sure Satoshi!

Satoshi:Oh hey there Naomi.

Naomi:...Hey.

Seiko:Oh don't mind her she's just a little lonely!

Satoshi:Oh well i don't mind it if you stay here.

Seiko:Oooh i have an idea Satoshi let's all stay here and keep Naomi company?

Satoshi:I'm not sure...Naomi,would you mind?

Naomi:...Um,it would be fun.*cough*hack*

Seiko:It's settled then!

After a long and fun afternoon with Seiko and Naomi,laughing and playing together,the time had come to go home after Naomi's mom got back from her business trip.

Natsumi:Okay enough fun and games,it's getting late time to go home!

Satoshi and Seiko:Yes Ma,am!

Seiko:Hey Satoshi come to my house will you?My brothers and dad are gone for the weekend.

Satoshi:Well i guess i have about 2 hours until dinner so alright!

After they got to Seiko's house...

Satoshi:It's a shame your siblings aren't here,I wanted to meet em!

Seiko:Oh believe me it's no shame they're not here...Let's go to my room!

Satoshi:What does she mean?

In Seiko's room.

Satoshi:Wow you have a LOT of posters in here!

Seiko:Hey Satoshi i wanna make a new memory here...

Satoshi:What do you mean?

Seiko:A picture of course!

Satoshi:Oh and put it up here?Cool.

Seiko sets up her camera and puts it on a !

Seiko:Ah...Perfect!

Satoshi:It is nice!

Seiko:Hey Satoshi sit on my bed i wanna show you something!

Satoshi:Alright!

Seiko goes to her closet to get out her prom dress and runs to her dressing room.

Seiko:Doesn't it look good on me?

Satoshi:Yeah it looks...Amazing.

Seiko:*Jumps on Satoshi*I want you to take it off...

Satoshi just stares at her in a daze while he unbuttons the dress.

Seiko now with only her panties and her bra on begins to softly kiss Satoshi.

After the makeout session Satoshi wakes up from his daydream and see's what he is about to do.

Satoshi:What NO!

Seiko:Come on just do it...

Satoshi:Seiko we're only teenagers stop this!

Seiko begins unbuttoning his shirt.

Satoshi:STOP!

Satoshi gets up off of Seiko and buttons his shirt back up.

Seiko:What!?

Satoshi:Stop this before we BOTH regret it!

Seiko:Why are you such a coward!?

Satoshi:What if something goes wrongly?

Seiko:It doesn't matter!What kind of guy would refuse to do this?

Satoshi:The smart guy.I'm sorry Seiko but that's gonna have to wait.

Seiko:Fine Satoshi but i not gonna wait too long.

Dun Dun DUN.


	3. Chapter 3

After last night Satoshi was relaxing on his bed trying to process what happened last night.

Satoshi:What was i thinking?She was pleading for me to...and i was too scared to fulfill her desires!How stupid am i?

Yuka steps into the room.

Yuka:Oniii-chan what's wrong?

Satoshi:Just had a fight with one of my friends,that's all.

Yuka:Ok.

Yuka left the room and went into her own room.

Satoshi:Ugh I'm so confused...

Satoshi soon brushes it aside and drifts off to sleep.

With Ayumi.

Ayumi,still down in the dumps because of Satoshi's rejection.

Ayumi:*Grabs a picture of her and Satoshi and throws it across the room*I hate you Mochida!

Suddenly she receives a call from Yoshiki.

Yoshiki:Hey i just wanted to call to check up on you.

Ayumi:I'm ok.

Yoshiki:Shinozaki I'm so sorry...but you shouldn't blame Satoshi for it.

Ayumi:Why not!?He did this,he knew what would happen if he said it but he did it anyway!

Yoshiki:How was he supposed to know what to do?You just came out blindly and said it!

Ayumi:Ugh just leave me alone okay?This isn't the time.

Yoshiki:Ok.

Ayumi:I hate this so much!

Hinoe walks in Ayumi's room.

Hinoe:Hey Ayumi you haven't been out of your room in a while are you okay?

Ayumi:*Sob*Sister!

Hinoe:What happened?

Ayumi:Mochida...He...He...*Sob*Wail*

Hinoe:*Sigh*Rejection?

Ayumi:Yes...

Hinoe:It's gonna be okay.

Ayumi:Thank you so much sister...*Sniff*

With Naomi.

Natsumi:Are you okay honey?

Naomi:*Cough*Hack*Wheeze*Not really...

Natsumi:Well here i made some tea.

Naomi:Thanks mom.

Natsumi:All the time sweetie.

Naomi:Mom?

Natsumi:?

Naomi:What do you do if...your best friend and your crush are getting strangely close?

Natsumi:This is about Seiko and Mochida right?

Naomi:Yeah...

Natsumi:It's fine Seiko is probably just teasing you.

Naomi:They're even on first name basis now!

Natsumi:Ok maybe this is more serious than i thought...

Naomi:...

Natsumi:Naomi...You can't help it if they ARE in love...

Naomi:That's not fair though she knows how i feel about him,and he knows that we're best friends!

Natsumi:Naomi just whatever happens don't let the two of them being together change the fact that they are your closest friends.

Naomi:Mom I'm going to school tomorrow.

Natsumi:What now?

Naomi:I have to straighten this out.

Natsumi:You can't tho-

Naomi starts to hold her mouth and Natsumi quickly grabs a bucket and gives it to her.

Naomi:*Pukes in bucket*Oooo...

Natsumi:I'm sorry Naomi but your in rough shape,you HAVE to stay home today and even for the rest of the week.

Naomi:Mom please...

need to relax and take your medicine,the doctor says if you just stay in bed and relax you'll be okay.

Naomi:*Begins to cry*Satoshi...Seiko...

Natsumi:It's okay Naomi.*holds her while she cries*

Over at Seiko's house...

Seiko:DAMMIT!

Seiko begins to swear as she just missed him by a split-second.

Seiko:Ugh Satoshi i love you so much but why won't you just listen to me?We could have enjoyed eachother...Loved eachother But no because your so scared.

Seiko continues to swear as she falls to sleep.


	4. The Finale

The next day at the start of school.

Class was starting in 5 minutes.

Seiko:Hey Satoshi I'm so sorry for last night.

Satoshi:It's okay Seiko.*Kisses her for a second*

Seiko:So i was thin-

The bell for class rang and stepped in.

:Hello class!

At break that day...

Seiko:Hey Satoshi over here.

Satoshi:Oh hey babe!

Seiko:*Kisses him*Satoshi i know we're only just kids but...I don't want to wait any longer.

Satoshi:Seiko i understand but what i-

Seiko:Stop saying what if because if we used protection then they're would be no more worries right?

Satoshi:That's not the point we're underage we shouldn't even be talking about this until we're 18!

Seiko:Tell me what is there to worry about.

Satoshi:There is nothing to worry about but lets at least wait 2 years before this okay?

Seiko:Well wanna spend the night to work on that science project?

Satoshi:Sure.

Seiko:Thanks.

With Ayumi.

Ayumi:*Looking at them from afar*What could they be talking about?

Yoshiki:Hey Shinozaki!

Ayumi:Oh hey Kishinuma!

Yoshiki:Hey i have tickets to 1D's concert tonight!Wanna come?

Ayumi:Oh that would be awesome!Of course!

Yoshiki:So what are you doing?

Ayumi:Um nothing...

Yoshiki:*Peeks around the corner*you really need to let it go.

Ayumi:I won't until he talks to me again.

Yoshiki:What do you mean?You aren't friends anymore?

Ayumi:He's been avoiding me all the time lately.

Yoshiki:He just feels bad about the whole thing.

Ayumi:Maybe you're right.

After school.

Ayumi:Mochida!

Satoshi:Huh,Oh Shinozaki sorry no time i have to go.

Ayumi:Just listen okay?

Satoshi:Okay...

Ayumi:I know you want to ignore me because of what happened yesterday but i wanna let you know that I'm okay now.

Satoshi:Shinozaki...

Ayumi:So are we friends or what?

Satoshi:We were always friends Shinozaki,And I'm not ignoring you because of that.

Ayumi:!?

Satoshi:It's because a lot of...awkward things have been happening to me and I'm just so stressed with it all.

Ayumi:Oh...I see.

Satoshi:No hard feelings.

Ayumi:Same here.*High five*

Seiko:Hey you two!*Kisses Satoshi*

Satoshi:Oh hey Seiko!

Ayumi:(Did she just?)

Seiko:Hey don't be late tonight!

Satoshi:I won't!

Ayumi:(Tonight!?)Um Mochida what does she mean tonight?

Satoshi:Oh I'm coming to her house to work on our science project.

That scene ends...

With Yuka and her friend Sakura.

Sakura:Come on Yuka you have to like SOMEONE.

Yuka:I already said i don't like anyone so stop asking me!

Sakura:But most of the boys in the class have a crush on you!

Yuka:So?I don't care who they like.

Sakura:Fine then.

Yuka:So then what next?

Sakura:Ooo...I know who it is.

Yuka:What?

Sakura:I know who you like!

Yuka:Take your best shot.

Sakura:It's that boy Takashimi Isn't it?

Yuka:Nope.

Sakura:Aww...C'mon you sure you don't just wanna give in?

Yuka:Sure.

Sakura:Well we're gonna be doing this for a while...

Yuka:I bet you my finest doll you'll never guess who.

Sakura:DEAL!

With Seiko and Naomi.

Seiko:What's going on Naomi?

Naomi:*Cough*Hack*Sneeze*Hey Seiko...

Seiko:*Sigh*You're still not feeling better?

Naomi:I feel a little better i might be able to come back to school next week.

Seiko:Um Naomi you still like Satoshi right?

Naomi:Yeah why?

Seiko:...We're dating.

Naomi:WHAT!?

Seiko:Don't be mad please...

Naomi:How can i not be?I've felt that way about him for years and you just came in and grabbed him!

Seiko:I love him too Naomi,and I'm not gonna wait forever for you too get him.

Naomi:When did you feel this way?

Seiko:When we first went out about 2 weeks ago.

Naomi:Just take your darling Satoshi with you and get out.

Seiko:Are we still friends?

Naomi:...Just lemme think about it okay?

Seiko:Just remember that i don't mean to hurt you but it's just hard.

Naomi:Why is it hard?

Seiko:Because i know you love him too but even if you confessed...

Naomi:No...

Seiko:He would just reject you.

Naomi:*Sniff*Satoshi...WHY!?

Seiko:It's okay Naomi,We're still friends...

Naomi:*Wail*Sob*I loved you so much Satoshi...

Seiko:I'm so sorry Naomi...

Naomi:*Sniff*No.

Seiko:Huh?

Naomi:Even if he's bound to say no,I wanna hear it from him!

Seiko:Naomi if your hoping for a miracle it's not gonna happen.

Naomi:What would happen if he said yes?

Seiko:Then he would be a dirty player.

Naomi:Good enough for me.

Seiko:*sigh*...Well i have to go home now.

Naomi:Bye Seiko.

Seiko:Bye Naomi.

Seiko leaves Naomi's house for her own.

At Seiko's house...

Satoshi:I wonder where Seiko is...

Seiko comes running.

Seiko:Hey Satoshi!*Kisses him*

Satoshi:Where have you been?

Seiko:At Naomi's house.

Satoshi:Oh how is she?

Seiko:*Sigh*I told her about us.

Satoshi:How did it go?

Seiko:It went okay,come on let's go inside.

Seiko opens the door and Satoshi puts his stuff down.

Satoshi:So what now?

Seiko:Bring your bags up to my room,and we'll work on it their.

Satoshi brings his bags up to Seiko's room and lays them down.

Satoshi:So our project is...Planets!

Seiko:So let's make a sculpture about planets then!

Satoshi:Yeah.

While those two work on the sculpture.

With Ayumi and Yoshiki at the concert.

Ayumi:Oh my god this is amazing!

Yoshiki:It is something indeed.

They're at the concert having some drinks and shouting they're heads off.

After the concert...

Ayumi:Thanks for inviting me Kishinuma.

Yoshiki:It was my pleasure Shinozaki!

Ayumi:(Kishinuma is so adorable right now...What am i saying?I just got my heart broken,I shouldn't be trying again so soon.)Hey Kishinuma.

Yoshiki:Eh?

Ayumi:Do you...Like anyone?

Yoshiki:You mean like like?

Ayumi:Yeah...

Yoshiki:Well their is this one girl i like.

Ayumi:What's her name?

Yoshiki:Ayumi Shinozaki.

Ayumi:What!?

Yoshiki:That's right i...love you Ayumi.

Ayumi:I...I...

Yoshiki:You don't have to say anything y'know.

Ayumi:I'm so shocked...

Yoshiki:So...Friends or more?

Ayumi:Yoshiki...I realized something after Mochida rejected me.

Yoshiki:What was that?

Ayumi:...That i don't wanna in a relationship anytime soon.

Yoshiki:I...understand.

Ayumi:Thank you,well i have to go now.

Yoshiki:You want me to walk you home?

Ayumi:Nah it's not that late I'll be fine.

Yoshiki:Okay.

With Naomi.

Natsumi:Naomi listen i have to go to another meeting spend the night at Shinohara's?

Naomi:Okay.

Naomi Got all of her things ready and headed to Seiko's house.

Meanwhile at Seiko's house currently.

Satoshi:Phew.

They had finished their sculpture of the planets and the universe.

Seiko:That was quicker than i expected.

Satoshi:So now that we're finished...What do we do for the rest of the night?

Seiko:Um...TV?

The doorbell rings.

Seiko:Shoot!Maybe my family came back early!

Satoshi:I can sneak out the window if you want me to.

Seiko:Gather all of your things and when you hear my signal that means go!

Satoshi:Got it.

Seiko goes downstairs gets the door and peers through the crack to see who it is.

Seiko:Naomi!?

Naomi:Hey Seiko sorry about today i overreacted.

Seiko:It's okay why do you have your things?

Naomi:My mom has to go somewhere and she wants me to spend the night here.

Seiko:Um...(DAMMIT)Come in but stay right there on the couch okay?I have to get my room ready.

Naomi:Um okay?

Seiko runs up the stairs and signals for Satoshi to leave through the window only to find Naomi right behind her.

Seiko:Huh!?Naomi i told you to-

Satoshi:(Crap she caught me!)Naomi i swear we were only doing our science project!

Naomi:You expect me to believe that!?

Seiko:Naomi i swear we weren't doing anything like that!

Seiko points toward the sculpture.

Satoshi:Yeah you see!

Naomi:If you only needed to do the science project why did you need to spend the night?

Seiko:We didn't know how long it would take!

Satoshi:And we just wanted to spend the rest of the night watching TV.

Naomi:Just leave it okay?Goodbye.

Naomi steps out of the house and heads home.

Seiko:God Dammit.

Satoshi:Seiko I'm so sorry you lost Naomi because of me.

Seiko:It's not you,She's the one in the wrong.

Satoshi:But she's your best friend.

Seiko:We'll deal with it later.

Satoshi:So...I should go home now right?

Seiko:Oh no this is our night together alone and she's not about to ruin it.

Satoshi:Ah okay so lets watch some TV.

Seiko stops Satoshi from going downstairs.

Seiko:No let's just make out here...

Satoshi:Babe we talked about this.

Seiko:We don't have to do it!Let's just love eachother!

Seiko pushes him on the bed and starts to kiss him.

Intense make out session.

Seiko:Come on Satoshi...just do it...

Both are aroused very much and he is finding it hard to resist her beautiful body.

Satoshi,With nothing but his underwear on,begins to undress her.

Seiko is now down to her panties and bra.

Satoshi:*Pulls her panties to the side exposing her*

Seiko:Come...on...*Removes his underwear exposing him*

Satoshi gently puts it in her and thrusts slowly.

Seiko:*Moan*

As he thrusted back and forth slowly she moaned louder and louder.

Seiko:Faster...*Moan*

He went a little faster as he felt a tingling feeling that he had never felt before...it felt amazing.

Seiko:Rrr...HARDER...FASTER...*Loud moan*

He thrusted back and forth as fast as he could.

Seiko:Ah...Ah...Rrrgh...SATOSHI!

She yelled as she orgasmed.

Satoshi was the only one left and he did so only a few moments after she did.

Satoshi:Ahh...Ahh...SEIKO!

He yelled as he orgasmed inside and gently pulled out.

Both:*Pant*Pant*

Seiko:*Pant*That was...Amazing.

Satoshi:*Pant*Hold on...you're on birth control right?

Seiko:Um...Oh no i forgot!

Satoshi:SHIT!

Seiko:Hee-hee gotcha.

Satoshi:Don't scare me like that!

Seiko:Did you think i would forget something that important?I don't think so.

Satoshi gets up and puts his clothes on.

Satoshi:Um aren't you gonna-

Seiko:(Zzzzz...)

Satoshi was feeling really dizzy and passed out.

Naomi:Hello..?Earth to Satoshi!

Satoshi:Huh!?Naomi?

Naomi:Well look who's awake.

Satoshi:Where am i...?

Naomi:You passed out from your cold and we've been worried dead sick.

Satoshi:Our house...And who's w-

Mayu Mochida:Daddy!

A little girl came running up to the bed and hugged him tightly.

After some minutes of embrace Naomi led her out.

Satoshi:Can we talk?

Naomi:Sure sweetie.

Satoshi:How did i get here?And who's that little girl?

Naomi:Did you lose your memory?This is your life,and that girl is your daughter.

Satoshi:But just a few minutes ago i was 17 still in high school...

Naomi:Oh honey are you still having memories of highschool?Come on get out of the past this is your life now.

Satoshi:Where's Seiko?

Naomi:Seiko is...

Satoshi:But i stopped that...I saved us from heavenly host!

Naomi:You tried to stop us but we went anyway.

Satoshi:What...But i swear to god just a few minutes ago we were all laughing together...it felt so real.

Naomi:...

Satoshi:It feels like i just came directly from the past...to the future...what's happening to me?

Naomi:*Kisses him*You're fine,Just some deja vu maybe?

Satoshi:No i could've sworn that it was just yesterday...

Naomi:We'll talk later okay?I have to go to a meeting.

Satoshi:Okay.

Naomi:See you later honey*Kisses him goodbye*

Satoshi:Good luck.

All of a sudden he felt himself passing out...is it another time loop?

Seiko:Hello?Satoshi?

Satoshi:What...Seiko?

Seiko:Ah your up!*Jumps on him*

Satoshi:What...?

Seiko:Listen i know your depressed because of all the pregnancy tests being negative but we can't lose hope.

Satoshi:What are you talking about...Just a few minutes ago i was with Naomi...

Seiko:What do you mean?

Satoshi:Are we married?

Seiko:Of course silly!

Satoshi:But just a few minutes ago i was married to Naomi and we had a daughter...

Seiko:Ohhh are you dreaming about her?Because if you are then I'll have to slap you!

Satoshi:No I'm good.

Seiko:Great now lets try again*Begins tearing off his clothes*

Once again he feels dizzy,but this time he sees a spirit in his head glaring at him...

Satoshi:Hngh...

Ayumi:Sweetie-Pie!You've come to your senses!

Satoshi:What's...Shinozaki?

Ayumi:Shinozaki?Have you forgotten that we're married?Call me Ayumi silly!

Satoshi:What...now you?What's happening to me...

Ayumi:What's wrong honey?

Satoshi:This...this isn't real...this is an illusion...

Ayumi:Our life is an illusion?What are you talking about?

Satoshi:Ahh...Ahh!

Once again he feels dizzy,but this time much worse than before.

Satoshi:Ahhh...Who...Who are you!

Spirit:...

Satoshi:Why are you making me see this?

Spirit:I am Fate,and these are all of your possible futures.

Satoshi:What!?How can you be fate...And how can i have more than one future?Doesn't everyone have one set destiny!?

Spirit:The future that you lived through...is the wrong one.

Satoshi:What the hell are you saying!?I'm just a kid!

Spirit:I will give you another try don't mess up this time.

Satoshi:Wha-

Everything goes black.

Satoshi:Uh...

Naomi and Seiko:Hey your awake!

Everyone:Finally!

Satoshi:What happened to me?

Ayumi:We were about to do my charm,but all of a sudden you passed out.

Satoshi:A charm...!

Ayumi:You know this charm?

Satoshi:DON'T DO THAT!

Yoshiki:Woah Satoshi chill out and explain.

Satoshi:If we do this charm then we'll all die!

Everyone but Satoshi:Whaaa?

Satoshi:You HAVE to believe me,if we do this then we'll all be whisked away to a cursed elementary school named Heavenly host!

Everyone but Satoshi:*Giggle*That's nonsense!

Satoshi:PLEASE.I'm not joking!Don't do this!

Yoshiki:Satoshi,We all know you're scared but you've never been THIS worked up.

Seiko:Ohhh Mochida it's just a charm,It's completely harmless!

Ayumi:Mochida i agree you need to calm down and think about how idiotic you sound right now.

Satoshi:Still don't believe me?

Ayumi:Sorry,not really convincing.

Satoshi:Ugh...

Ayumi:Just sit down and wait for us to finish okay?

Satoshi:Hold on.

Ayumi:?

Satoshi:If your so bent on doing this then lemme mention that Naho's blogs instructions are missing a part.

Ayumi:What's that?

Satoshi:You have to chant one more time for Sachiko herself,so if their are 9 of us doing this then we have to chant 10 times each.

Ayumi:Well that seems to make sense come on in Mochida.

Satoshi:Everyone say it out loud so we can be sure no one messes it at a time.

All:Okay!

After doing the chant correctly...

Ayumi:Okay now tear it with all your might and don't let go!

RIIIIIP!

And earthquake.

All:We did it!

Satoshi:(I did it.I prevented heavenly host...No...WE prevented heavenly host.

~FIN~


End file.
